what you want
by leader666
Summary: naruto adalah seorang kutu buku dan tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman tiba-tiba kehidupanya berubah drastis saat dia menemukan sebuah buku dan perkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang secara tak terduga...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary :naruto adalah seorang kutu buku dan tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman tiba-tiba kehidupanya berubah drastis saat dia menemukan sebuah buku dan perkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang secara tak terduga...**

**Disclamer: semua tokoh di sini hanya milik paman Masashi khisimoto... saya Cuma pinjam...**

**What you want...**

**Suatu sabtu..**

Tiada saat terindah yang lebih ibdah bagi Naruto kecuali saat bubaran sekolah hari sabtu. Keindahan itu bahkan melebihi rasa yang ia dapatkan pada kehadiran pelangi. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya pelangi juga adalah sesuatu yang ia sukai keindahannya. Bukankah semuanya adalah keindahan yang melalui proses penungguan yang cukup lama dan menegangkan? Sehingga, kehadiranya membuat ia terkesima dan akhirnya sensasi tertentu singgah dihatinya. Keindahan, pelangi, dan apalagi sekolah hari sabtu.

Seperti saat itu, ia merasakan kemeriahan yang luar biasa, bahkan tanpa sadar ia berucap _"amazing!"_ ia selalu memperhatika bagaimana keindahan itu muncul dari kesenangan dirinya dan kecerahan wajah teman-temannya, atau tepatnya sahabat-sahabatnya. Rasa yang nyaman singgah dihatinya. Lalu taburan warna-warna ceria mengisi ruang imajinasinya. Tapi warna ceria itu bukan berasal dari bunga-bunga yang kebetualan nongkrong di depan sekolahnya.

Warna ceria itu seperti warna cat minyak ia sapukan di kanvas putih, yang kemudia membentuk sebuah tema kehidupan.

Dan keceriaan itu sangat ia nikmati.

"Elo, ngapain seneng ama hari sabtu? Lo kan ngga punya pacar, bahkan gebetan aja ngga punya," sapa sapa sasuke berbinar.

"iya sih," Naruto menjawab singkat.

"kenapa sih elo ngga mau punya pacar? Gue tawarin si shion elo geleng kepala. Gue tawarin si karin elo nyengir kuda. Udhlah, nar lo ngga usah minder. Masih banyak yang lebih jelek dari lo tapi ceweknya cantik... ha... ha... ha...!" kali ini gaara tertawa renyah.

"Iya, sih," Naruto masih menjawab dengan sederhana. Hanya senyumnya penuh makna.

Naruto memang sangat menikmati canda teman-temanya. Ia bahkan tidak akan sakit hati bila canda teman-temanya lebih parah dari itu, karena ia tahu mereka tak punya maksud lain selain bercanda. Jadi, Naruto sudah sangat mengenal bagaimana sahabat-sahabatnya satu per satu. Ia tahu bagaimana _playboy-nya_ Sasuke. Ia tahu kesetiaan Gaara pada Matsuri yang imut itu. Ia pun hapal wajah Shikamaru saat bete atau ceria. Namun, mereka semua nggak tahu tentang dirnya.

"Udahlah, nar. Bagaimana malam ini elo main kerumah gue? Kitakan sama-sama jomblo, nih. Ngapain pusing-pusing? Kalo lo kerumah gue lo bisa hepi, _man! _ Kita bisa main catur, kalo bosan, kita main-_game_, kalo bosen lagi kita bisa nonton film. Cap jempol itu. Ayo, _man._" Shikamaru kali ini ikut nimbrung.

"Iya, sih...,?" belum selesai kalimat Naruto, semuanya memotong.

"Iya, sih... iya sih, apa ngga ada kata-kata lain lagi? Elo tuh, harus belajar berkomunikasi dengan benar, nar. Elo Cuma ngeluarin kata yang itu-itu aja. Basi tau!" sasuke sewot.

"Ya, iya... sih."

"tuh, kan."

"ma...mak...sud gue... iya gue sepakat-sepakat aja sama elo elo pada, tapi ya gue ngga mau memaksain diri gue untuk jadi kaya elo elo semua. Ngapain gue berubah jadi bukan gue. Buat gue itu ngga asyik. Gue senang sama gue yang sekarang. Ya, gue adalah gue. Inilah gue." Ucap naruto panjang plus lebar.

"Gue... apa goa? Lo itu kaya goa, dalam, gelap dan sepi. Ihhh..., pasti banyak hantu dan kelelawarnya," gaara nyambung.

"Iya, nar, lo harus membuka diri. Jangan kayak gua atau goa yang tak pernah ada pengunjungnya itu. Itu menakutkan sekali. Eh... tapi,mungkin aja elo menyimpan rahasia lo pada kita-kita. Padahal lo, aaaaahh, naga-naganya sih... aire beriak tanda tak dalam, air tenang banyak buayanya! Hahahahahahahahaha...!" shikamaru nyerobot.

Itulah keceriaan sabtu siang, saat langkah kaki mereka meninggalkan kelas yang sumpek dan penuh bangku itu. Kelas yang pemandangannya hanya papan tulis, peta geografi, gambar para pahlawan ***yang pastinya gambar author ngga termasuk di sana...***

bagi Naruto keberadaan kelas itu terasa sebagai sebuah sekat kehidupan. Sebuah pengotakan yang sangat jelas.

Sementara itu, sahabat-sahabatnya terus berbincang, perbincangan tak luput dari perhatianya, padahal dialah yang menjadi topik. Perbincangan itu bahkan telah seperti gaung suara lebah atau hiruk pikuk suara mesin-mesin mobil di sebuah perempatan. Naruto terus disibukan oleh segala-sesuatu yang berseliweran di hadapanya, Tepat di bagian bawah.pada sepatu siapa saja. Dan akhirnya...

"Aduh, maaf." Naruto menabrak seseorang. Cewek. Itu ia tahu dari sepatunya dan warna kaos kakinya, tapi Naruto masih tertunduk saat cewek itu memaki-maki.

"heh, lo taro di mana mata lo? Kalo jalan liat-liat dong! Masa orang segede gue ngga keliatan. Lagian ngapain lo nunduk terus. He... lo norak banget, ya. Heh... liat gue!" cewek itu membentak Naruto yang terus tunduk dan menebak-nebak bagaimana wajah si pemilik sepatu. Wajah si pemilik suata itu.

Kaos kaki pink bertabur bunga warna-warni, lalu sepasang kaki yang tak bisa disebutkan keindahannya, lalu lima senti dari atas lututnya rok abu-abu yang rapi lipatanya. Rok yang terawat dan tampak baru, lalu baju putih yang dikeluarkan, tepatnya baru saja dikeluarkan setelah sekolah usai. Hal itu terlihat dari sedikit kusutnya ujung baju itu. Kemudian semakin ke atas ia semakin tak kuasa mendeskripsikannya. Wajah itu. Si meg Ryan itu.

"heh... lo ngapain sih, memendang segitunya ke gue? Lo mau... lo... bla...bla...bla...," rentetan kata-kata dari emosi si meg ryan itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat Naruto justru cuek-cuek aja.

_Gila! Apa tampang gue ngga membuatnya pingsan?_ Batin cewek itu.

"oh_._.. oh... nggak-nggak... eh... iya... iya... sih, eh.. nggak , ding" Naruto yang gugup luar biasa, tapi ia segera memalingkann wajahnya dan pura-pura cuek.

"ya udah, lain kali kalo jalan kudu hati-hati. Coba kalo bukan gue, lo bisa di dampart ama orang!"

"emang lo siapa?" jawab naruto lempeng.

_Gila!... apa cowok ini pura-pura ngga tahu atau memang kuper?_

"heh... lo jangan main-main, pake pura-pura ngga tahu segala!" sergah Hinata.

"ka...lau elo tahu ngga siapa gue?" balas Naruto.

"ya... ngga, lah!"

"ya berarti sama aja, kan. Ngga ada yang istimewa di antara kita. Kenapa gue mesti tahu siapa elo?"

"tap..."

"tapi, gue mau bilang bahwa lo.. nnng.. cantik, menarik, gitu? Nnng... bagi gue sama aja tuh. Ngga ngaruh..." Naruto agak gugup, tapi ia telah menemukan dirinya lagi. Setidaknya ia jujur dengan apa yang ada di pikiranya.

_Apa dia bilang? Busyet... beraninya, nih, cowok! _Hinata hanya bisa membatin_._

"ya udah, maafin gue suer, gue ngga sengaja," kata Naruto yang siap berlalu.

"eh, nama lo siapa?" akhirnya hinata yang penasaran dengan sikap Naruto "(ceritanya mereka belum saling mengenal, jadi agar mudah saya langsung menyebut nama mereka langsung)"

"emang perlu lo tahu nama gue?"seru Naruto seraya pergi.__

"aku Hinata hyuuga, kelas 2-4...eloo..?" hinata setengah berteriak karena Naruto sudah berjalan agak jauh.

"Namikaze naruto... 2-1," jawab Naruto dengan tergesa.

sebenarnya Naruto tahu siapa cewek yang baru saja ia tinggalkan, tapi ia ngga mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan seseorang, apalagi setaraf Hinata, bisa-bisa ia kehilangan kebebasanya. Seperti kata Shikamaru "merepotkan". Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan cewek terfavorite di SMU konoha. Cewek cantik, kaya, kreatif, dan pintar. Pokonya segalanya.

"kok, gue ngga tahu, sih? Elo emang ngga gaul, ya?

Gue Cuma kenal gaara, si teme sasuke, dan si ngntukan shikamaru," hinata masih setengah berteriak. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya setelah gabung dengan teman-temannya. Hinata ikut mendekat ke kelompok itu.

"Ya, it u sahabat-sahabat gue. Ini mereka." Naruto kemudian memperkenalkan teman-temannya satu per satu.

Mereka seperti sedang melihat pemandangan super. Menganga, atau tepatnya ternganga-nganga. Mungkin kalau ada lalat-lalat iseng masuk ke dalam mulut, mereka pun akan membiarkan lalat itu menghuni tenggorokan mereka. Kecuali Shikamaru karena ia sedang ada di dalam mimpinya.

"hey, ngapain kalian benggong?" Naruto menyadarkan "keterngangaan" mereka yang berlangsung sekitar 30 detik itu. Mereka tersadar oleh suara Naruto yang mencoba menyadarkan mereka, dan seketika wajah mereka merona.

"eh... Hinata-chan... helloooo." Hampir bersamaan mereka menyapa. Wajah mereka seperti wajah laki-laki mata keranjang yang sudah sekian tahun tak melihat keindahan perempuan.

"hellooo, juga," jawab Hinata dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum.

Sahabat-sahabat Naruto berkelojotan seperti sekarat. Pasalnya, mereka seperti bermimpi disapa oleh cewek yang tak tersentuh itu. Cewek menara gading. Cewek utipia bagi mereka, karena dari awal mereka sudah sadar posisi. Dan yang paling penting, Hinata di jemput sama cowok keren yang hobinya nyetir jaguer. Siapa yang ngga minder, lah?

"kok bisa sih ngobrol sama si Naruto?" hampir bersamaan juga mereka bertanya seperti ngga percaya. Dan baru saja mereka sekilas melihat binar mata Hinata saat memandang Naruto.

"Iya, nih. Temen lo yang norak ini nabrak gue. Bisa... kayak di sinetron-sinetron itu. Mungkin ingin kenalan kali, ya," jelas hinata.

"eh, nggak-enggak... gue lagi konsentrasi, tadi,"Naruto tergagap.

"konsentrasi? Kalo lu konsentrasi, yang jelas nggak akan nabrak gue lah. Ngaku aja lo sengaja, kan?" Ucap hinata.

"nggak... nggak..." Naruto nggak bisa menjelaskan. Lagian, dia pikir, Hinata nggak bisa menerima alasan yang aneh itu. Apalagi teman-temannya.

"ya, udah... dahhh. Daaah semua." Hinata pergi tapi di menyimpan senyum di mata Naruto, dan semua sahabat Naruto tahu.

Mereka ramai membicarakan kejadian tadi. Naruto nampa jadi bulan-bulanan. Pada langkah dekat gerbang itulah sesuatu tiba-tiba jatuh di kepala pirang Naruto.

"aduh... siapa yang nimpuk gue?" gumman Naruto. Namun, suara itu tak terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang seperti biasa selalu beberapa langkah lebih dibanding Naruto.

**Bersambung...**

**Leader666 : bagi para reads, yang udah baca tolong "ummm... Reviewnya ya...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary :naruto adalah seorang kutu buku dan tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman tiba-tiba kehidupanya berubah drastis saat dia menemukan sebuah buku dan perkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang secara tak terduga...**

**Disclamer: semua tokoh di sini hanya milik paman Masashi khisimoto... saya Cuma pinjam...**

**What you want...**

**Sebelumnya...**

"**aduh... siapa yang nimpuk gue?" gumman Naruto. Namun, suara itu tak terdengar oleh teman-temannya yang seperti biasa selalu beberapa langkah lebih dibanding Naruto.**

Benda yang mengenai kepalanya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan bengkak itu ternyata adalah sebuah buku kecil tetapi tebal. Naruto berhenti lau memungutnya. Ia lalu melihat keatas, lantai dua dan tiga SMA konoha, ke langit di atas bangunana SMA konoha yang biru. _Dari Tuhankah buku kecil tebal ini? _ Benaknya berkata. Ia menunggu beberapa saat, mungkin pemilik buku ini akan menghampirinya. Kemudian ia menjadi tidak peduli karena ia harus cepat pulang.

Tak lama kemudian angkot yang di tumpangi Naruto untuk menuju kerumahnya itu tiba-tiba terhenti secara mendadak, kontan semua penumpang tergeser posisi duduknya, bahkan penumpang yang paling belakang terlempar satu meter. Maka terjadilah tubrukan tubuh beruntun dan Naruto yang duduk di belakang supir menjadi sasaran tempuk tubrukan itu. Naruto lah yang berusaha menahan pergeseran yang seperti banjir bandang itu, tetapi ia tak cukup kuat untuk menahan lima buah tubuh sekalgus. Akhirnya ialah yang tertimbun.

"astagfirullaaaaaah."

"adaaauuuuuuuu."

"emmmmmmaaaaaa."

"e...e...sapi... sapiiii."

"innnallilaahi."

Teriakan spontan yang yang terdengar hampir bersamaan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berteriak ,

"Aduuuuuuuuh...aduuuh, tolong! Gue kegencet!"

Dan sopir kembali memaki.

"woi!, anak-anak setan! Mau jadi apa kalian. Baru punya motor aja udah ugal-ugalan. Sementara itu...

"mulai senin gue ngga akan atar jemput lo lagi, anak manja!"

"ya, sukur kalo gitu. Emang gue mau, apa, diantar jemput kayak anak TK?"

"habis lo nggak normal, sih."

"trus, elo normal, gitu?"

"ya, iyalah. Gue normal... gue _gentelman._ Gue punya pacar dan selalu menjaganya."

"ah, yang bener... apa yang elo jaga dari pacar lo?"

"ya, keberdaannyalah, keamanannya, sehingga gue merasa menjadi laki-laki dan pacar gue merasa menjadi seorang putri."

"ya udah yang jelas gue nggak bisa ngawasin elo selama satu minggu ke depan. Nanti malam gue berangkat."

"ya, udah nggak pa pa. Berarti gue bisa jalan-jalan sendiri. Ke mall sendiri. Nonton sendiri."

"Harus diantar sama mang suigetsu!"

"Ya iyalah, mana boleh gue bawa mobil sendiri. Atau gue pake taksi aja. Kayaknya asyik, tuh."

"Ngga boleh! Awas, ya kalau itu sampai lo lakuin."

"adoow...adoow... ampun...ampun...ampun lepasin dong...iya...iya... nanati gue pergi sama mang suigetsu."

Begitulah obrolan akrab kakak beradik. Hinata hyuuga dan neji hyuuga. Obrolan di dunia sejuk, di dalam jaguar yang terlihat nyaman. Ya... mereka berdua memang sangat akrab.

**Malam minggu...**

Naruto terpaku di depan meja belajarnya. Ia betul-betul terpaku di hadapannya buku kecil-tebal itu terbuka.

"_mungkinkah penulisnya adalah cowok yang menyeru jadi cewek dengan nama Minni? Mungkin saja. Tapi, mungkin juga seorang cewek yang suka dengan warna hitam. Itu namanya cewek special. Cewek yang memiliki rasa. Pokoknya bukan cewek biasa. Bukan kayak Hinata. Ups... kenapa harus di hubungkan dengan gadis hyuuga itu, sih!"_

"_gue banget, diary ini. Inilah yang gue cari. Cewek yang gue demenin. Suka menulis puisi. Suka berpikir. Suka mengekspresikan dirinya lewat kata-kata secara mendalam, bukan hanya curhat seperti biasanya buku diary digunakan. Tapi, betulkah pemilik buku ini adalah cewek. Kalau cowok? Iilllhh, kalau Hinata? Ups, kenapa harus hinata lagi? Tapi ngga mungkain. Ngga mungkin cewek kayak Hinata nulis yang kayak beginian_." Naruto masih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku kecil itu.

"naru-chan...naru..., telpon... naruto, telpon. Cepat!" teriakan keras yang mampu memecahkan gendang telinga itu mengagetkan lamunan Naruto.

"iya, okaa-san!" ia bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju pintu. Ia tak mau dimarahi ibunya yang brutal itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "dari, siapa?"

"siapa, ya...mmh, kalau tidak salah Hina...ta hyuuga, gitu pokoknya perempuan kayaknya."

"siapa, hinata hyuuga?"

"iya."

"ah yang betul, bu?"

"iya, sana terima. Jangan biarkan dia menunggu."

Naruto berlari cepat menuju ke ruang tengah tempat telpon itu tergeletak menunggu ditimang.

"i...i..iya... ini Namikaze naruto, ada apa, hinata...? apa...? nggak mungkin. Elo dapat dari siapa telpon rumah gue? Sasuke sama gaara di sana? Nggak... nggak...nggak, gue nggak bisa...e...e...e...e... gue ngga mau. Biarin... _whatever_-lah. Mungkin lain kali... daaah.!" Wajah Naruto tegang, ia bahkan nampak mengatur napasnya saat pembicaran di telpon itu selesai. Ibunya melihat hal yang aneh pada keadaan itu, tapi ia tersenyum.

"itu, kan Hinata." Kata sasuke berbinar.

"mana...?" gaara celingukan seperti kepala angsa.

"itu di depan stan bakso. Adu...aduu... uh! Ngapain, sih pake acara cubit-cubit segala."

Tangan sakura beraksi tepat di pinggang kanan sasuke.

"itu hinata lagi sendirian di sana. Kasian, ya, cantik-cantik kok sendirian."

"nah, mulai kan. Apalagi kalau gue ngga ada, ya." Sakura merasa terancam apalagi yang dilihat Sasuke adalah Hinata. Cewek yang tak tersentuh yang lebih segalanya dari dirinya.

"udah, kita makan di sini aja. Jangan dekat-dekat cewek gatel itu. Emang kacian, di jaman kaya gini kok sendirian?" sakura bicara hampir mencibir. Beberapa detik kemudian kecantikannya sirna karena posisi bibir itu. Sasuke berpaling kalau sudah melihat bibir itu.

Ternyata Hinatalah yang berhasil melihat mereka duluan. Justru ialah yang menghampiri mereka. Mungkin karena ia sendiri, butuh teman. Ia menebar senyum kepada semuanya. Sakura dan matsuri seperti merasa terancam. Mereka lebih mengeratkan lagi pelukan mereka pada tubuh pacar mereka. Beda dengan tadi, kali ini Sasuke dan Gaara tidak tersenyum. Mereka malah _ill-feel_ dengan nyengir risih.

"wah... kebetulan nih, ketemu. Lagi ngapain kalian di sini?" sapa Hinata ramah.

_Sempurna. Kecantikan dan keramahan berpadu. Dan _t-shirt putih itu, dan _jeans ketat itu. Dan ahhh.. _dalam hati Gaara dan Sasuke bergejolak.

"ya... mau makan, lah, masa mau nonton. Elo lagi ngapain? Kok sendiri kasian banget. Dimana gerangan si jaguar itu?" sakura menjawab dengan kesinisan yang sempurna.

"Oooo... itu, itu kakak gue. Dia emang _over-protective._ Nah, malam ini dia lagi tugas ke luar kota. Jadi gue ke sini sama supir. Sumpek di rumah."

"jadi, elo nggak punya pacar? Selama ini?" dari mulut sakura tiba-tiba terlontar kata-kata itu. Kontan aja tangan matsuri beraksi di pinggang kiri Gaara. Hinata tersenyum malah. Sasuke dan Gaara kelepek-kelepek.

"pernah, sih, tapi itu dulu, udah lama banget. Hampir tiga tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu, gue kapok. Gue ngga mau pacaran sebelum menemukan cowok yang sesuai kriteria gue." Ucap Hinata.

"emang apa kriteria lo?" kali ini Sasuke mendapat cubitan kecil tetapi sangat menyakitkan.

"nggak banyak... eh, ngomong-ngomong masa kita ngobrol sambil berdiri kaya gini? Gimana kalau kita duduk di sana... baksonya enak, loh. Coba, deh. Itu bakso langganan gue." Hinata menunjuk pada tempat duduknya yang semula.

"emang apa kriteria lo..?" kini Gaara mengulang pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, dan seketika ia juga mendapatkan cubitan yang menyakitkan dari sang kekasih.

"Cuma satu... cowok yang tidak memandang fisik gue atu cowok yang tidak memandang gue sebagai fisik. Gue bukan hanya fisik. Gue juga punya jiwa. Hanya itu."

**Bersambung...**

**Leader666 : bagi para reads, yang udah baca tolong "ummm... Reviewnya ya...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary :naruto adalah seorang kutu buku dan tidak terlalu banyak memiliki teman tiba-tiba kehidupanya berubah drastis saat dia menemukan sebuah buku dan perkenalan dengan seorang gadis yang secara tak terduga...**

**Disclamer: semua tokoh di sini hanya milik paman Masashi khisimoto... saya Cuma pinjam...**

**Leader666: hah, capek juga mikirin nie fic semalaman gue ngetik ah... mungkin karenamasalah usia punggung gue sakit...**

**What you want...**

**Sebelumnya...**

"**Cuma satu... cowok yang tidak memandang fisik gue atu cowok yang tidak memandang gue sebagai fisik. Gue bukan hanya fisik. Gue juga punya jiwa. Hanya itu."**

Lalu Sasuke dan Gaara menganga lagi sekitar lima detik sebelum jari-jari pacar mereka bergerilya lagi.

"_mana ada, man. Cowok ya cowok. Apalagi pakaian lo itu membuat orang melihat tubuh elo. Ah, mimpi kali lo." _Gaara berguman.

"apa lo bilang?" matsuri hampir berteriak, bertanya pada Gaara tepat di telinga Gaara. Namun, sekali lagi Hinata malah tersenyum.

"eh, teman elo-elo yang tadi siang nabrak gue ke mana? Kok nggak ikut?" tanya Hinata.

"ohh... si dobe, eh maksudku si Naruto. Ahh.. paling juga lagi semedi di guanya sambil baca-baca buku memusingkan. Dia ngga mau punya pacar , entah kenapa." Sasuke menjawab.

"emang apa yang sering ia baca?" Hinata penasaran.

"ahhh... pokoknya sesuatu yang membosankan dan basi banget. Masa dia baca-baca puisi, novel-novel tebal yang memusingkan itu. Gue pernah di suruh baca sekali. Gue hampir ketiduran, bosen! Pokoknya dia _mah_ aneh abis. Dia bukan cowok jaman kita... entah, mungkin jiwanya adalah jiwa kakeknya yang katanya pengarang." Sasuke menjelaskan dengan lancar tentang Naruto. Ia memang tahu seluk beluk miky dan didalam hatinya ia sebenarnya salut dengan sahabatnya itu.

"oh, gitu. Waah, kalo gitu doi enak dong kalo diajak ngobrol kali, ya?" pipi Hinata memerah dan sekilas ia ingat pertemuan kebetulannya dengan juga ingat bagaimana Naruto tak menghiraukanya.

"enak, apaaan? Dia tuh gagap kalo diajak komunikasi apalagi sama cewek kaya elo. Pokoknya dia tuh, nggak nyambung. Tapi dia itu selalu menghibur kita plus selalu ngasih contekan PR...he...he...he," jelas Gaara.

"eh, gue punya ide gila nih," Hinata usul.

"apaaan."

"gimana kalo gue telpon dia. Gue ungang dia. Guekan lagi sendiri, nih. Biar kita jadi tiga pasang. Gimana? Selain itu gue juga mau nyoba keteguhanya?gimana?" usul Hinata.

"Wah, ide bagus tuh." Sakura dan matsuri hampir bersamaan mengiyakan. Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara malah mayun.

Lalu Hinata nanya Nomor telpon Naruto ke Sasuke. Ia sendiri menghubungi lewat HP-nya. Setelah menelpon , dia terlihat senang. Senyum mengembang sambil menerawang.

"gimana, bisa? Dia mau?" semua penasaran.

"nggak."

"lalu kenapa elo senyam-senyum gitu."

"ahh, nggak. Tebak aja."

Mereka lalu pesan makanan. Dan keakraban seolah begitu saja hadir. Hinata memang pandai mencairkan suasana, bah kan sesekali mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian mereka seperti teringat sesuatu.

"eh, kita kan mau nonton. Wah... waktunya lima menit lagi, nih.. ayo...ayo." Sakura dan matsuri bersamaan.

"eit's... nanti dulu. Kita mau nonton apa dulu? Kita kan belum sepakat."

"ya..._the last samurai, lah.."_ tiba-tiba ketiga cewek itu mengajukan filem yang sama.

"j. Lo aja." Susul Gaara dan Sasuke hampir bebarengan.

"ahaaaa... tiga lawan dua. Ayo kita ke atas," seru Hinata seraya menanggil pelayan stan bakso itu. Ia mentraktir semua.

Sementara itu Shikamaru tengah asik di depan komputer di dalam kamarnya. Ia tampak asyik_ chatting_ dengan seseorang di sebrang sana. Saking asyiknya, ia bah kan lupa akan keadaan sekitarnya, bahkan ia tidak lagi merasa lagi berada di kamarnya. Ia seakan larut dengan dunia maya yang tengah ia hadapi. Tersenyum, tertawa-tawa, bahkan sampai terpingkal-pingkal, juga kadang ia termenung memperhatikan hurup demi hurup di layar komputernya.

Begitulah Shikamaru nongkrong di depan kompuetrnya. Ia berpikir, tanpa perlu pergi kemana-mana ia bisa menikmati malam minggu dengan asyik. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian. Sebuah gedoran terdengar di pintu kamarnya.

"hai, udah malam. Tidur!"

"iya, ayah. Sebentar lagi."

Pulang nonton mereka pun berpisah. Hinata telah ditunggu oleh sopirnya pak suigetsu di tempat parkir. Sementara, itu dua pasang kekasih menuju motor masing-masing. Dan begitulah dua pasang kekasih itu akhirnya mengakhiri malam Minggu mereka.

**Minggu pagi...**

Seperti biasa, setiap hari minggu tugas Naruto adalah menyapu halaman. Halaman yang telah penuh dengan daun-daun pohon jambu air. Daun yang sudah waktunya jatuh dam menjadi sampah. Daun-daun yang berwarna kecoklatan. Selain itu, bunga pohon jambu pun ikut berguguran. Pentil buah jambu dan bunga itu berserakan. Warnanya seperti uban. Mungkin semalam kelelawar telah menggoyahkannya atau mungkin angin, pikir batok kepala si pirang itu.

Selain menyapu halaman yang cukup luas itu, ia juga menunggu tukang koran datang. Koran minggu pagi yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu. Pucuk di cinta ulang pun tiba, ternyata si tukang koran yang di tunggu-tunggu itu pun datang. Ia lalu Tanpa banyak berkomentar, karena sudah biasa, memberi empat terbitan, setelah menerima koran-koran itu, ia dikejutkan oleh sesuatu. ia mematung dan tersenyum sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lembaran salah satu koran yang ia baca.

"ada, apa..naru-chan?" kok kayak kebakaran jenggot?" tanya minato yang heran dengan sifat anaknya itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. Ia lalu mencari kliping koran yang ia kumpulkan selama ini. Ia obrak-abrik tumpukan itu, terutama keliping-keliping sajak. Dan betul saja ia menemukan beberapa kali sajak Minni dimuat di harian yang sama. Lalu Naruto melemparkan tubuhya ke atas ranjang _king-size _sambil membaca kliping sajak Minni.

"gila... tuhan memberikan jalan bagi gue tuk berkenalan dengan penyair ini. Kalo nggak, ngpain coba diary itu nimpuk kepala gue. Tuhan memang sering bercanda." Guman Naruto yang hampir tek terdengar oleh author...

Dan hatinya berbunga-bunga seperti seorang anak yang tiba-tiba saja diberi sebungkus coklat yang telah lama dijanjikan oleh orang tuanya.

"Naruto, ada telpon dari Hinata," bahkan teriakan kushina pun terdengar merdu saat mengucapkan nama itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dari ranjangnya yang besar itu. "Tuhan memang benar-benar mengajakku bercanda_. Hinata the untouchble girl _itu menelponku untuk yang kedua kalinya? Yang benar aja? Ia lalu mengundel yang nggak jelas. Lalu ia terima telpon itu,

"ya, ada apa,hinata-chan? Nng...lagi baca koran. Elo sendiri lagi ngapain? Oooh, sama Ya... apa? Aduh hinata-chan maaf. Tapi gue nggak punya waktu, tuh. Gu...gu..ee nggak, suer, gue nggak bermaksud kayak gitu. Gue cuman nggak punya waktu aja. Ya...ya...ya... betul! Gue emang...batu dan kau angin itu... ya, emang sajak minni?" tak terlihat oleh naruto lawan bicaranya di seberang tersenyum tipis oleh kalimat naruto tadi. "thanks god." Katanya dari bibirnya yang tipis. "Nggak... gue juga nggak kenal, Cuma gue kebetulan aja barusan baca. Samma... lo ju..gga baca! Su..suka puisi? Lo... suka puisi? Ya, udaah... maaf yaa.. lain kali aja. Daah."

_Gila, yang bener aja. Masa kehidupan gue jadi mendadak berubah kayak gini. Gue nggak ngerti abis, apa keinginan tuhan. Hinata hyuuga... Minni dan ini seperti misteri? Aaaaah... gue nggak ada waktu. Ini kebetulan aja kali. Semuanya kebetulan aja._ Kembali Naruto mengundel. Dan itu terdengar oleh ayahnya.

"Naru-chan, ada apa. Sih? Kok, kamu menggerutu terus, dari tadi. Kamu nggak lagi sakit, kan?"

"enak aja, ayah. Nggak lah. Cuma aneh aja?"

"apa, yang aneh Naru-chan...?"

"kehidupan ini.."

"emang ada apa dengan kehidupanmu Naru-chan?" kok, kamu serius banget memikirkannya?"

"ayah pernah nggak merasakan sesuatu yang mendadak dan tiba-tiba, yang semula hanya ada pada mimpi?"

Minato tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia berpikir bahwa anak sematawayangnya ini memang berbeda dari kebanyakan remaja yang seusianya. Itu ia lihat dari kecendrungan membacanya yang sangat rakus. Buku yang dibaca adalah buku yang berat-berat meski Naruto masih kelas dua SMU. Memang, bacaan itu berasal dari perpustakaan pribadi yang dikumpulkanya sejak ia remaja dulu.

**Bersambung...**

**Leader666: apakah yang terjadi dengan kehidupan Naruto dan kenapa Naruto merasa hidupnya berubah drastis? Tunggu chapter berikutnya...**

**Leader666 : bagi para reads, yang udah baca tolong "ummm... Reviewnya ya...!**


End file.
